The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Cameras have been commonly used in recent years. For example, many people are using cameras having a view angle of less than 180°. In addition to such common cameras, cameras having a wider view angle are beginning to be used. As an example, a 360° camera and a whole-sky camera are beginning to be used. Accordingly, there are proposed a variety of technologies related to the 360° camera or the whole-sky camera.
For example, JP 2010-034812A discloses a technique that facilitates recognition of the positional relation of people, for example, by combining partial images of a full-perimeter video. Further, JP 2012-134834A discloses a technique that generates an omnidirectional image and also an image of a target region in the omnidirectional image, and facilitates recognition of the omnidirectional image by displaying the omnidirectional image and the image of the target region in the omnidirectional image. Furthermore, JP 2006-033257A discloses a technique that facilitates distribution of an image in a requested imaging direction by distributing a partial image corresponding to the requested imaging direction from a 360° image in accordance with the request for the imaging direction. Furthermore, JP H6-124328A discloses a technique that enables a subject to be viewed from various directions by combining a plurality of images each including a part of a wide-ranging imaging target in accordance with an instruction of a viewpoint direction.